The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Epimedium, or bishop's hat, grown for use as an ornamental for container, rock garden, or as a groundcover for the landscape. The new cultivar is referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘PINK ELF’ and is known botanically as Epimedium sp. since the identity of its pollen parent cannot be known with certainty.
‘PINK ELF’ is a hybrid that resulted from open-pollination of Epimedium leptorrhizum and presumably Epimedium pubescens. The seed parent is an individual Epimedium leptorrhizum (unpatented). The exact pollen parent is unknown but is presumed to be an individual Epimedium pubescens (unpatented).
The open-pollination occurred in 1992 at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England. ‘PINK ELF’ is readily distinguishable from the seed parent and the presumed pollen parent, by flower shape and flower color. The inventor selected ‘PINK ELF’ in 1992 based on the distinguishing characteristics of flower shape and flower color. There are no close comparison plants known to the inventor.
‘PINK ELF’ is semi-evergreen, characterized by clumping habit, heart-shaped leaflets that are green and russet in color, and purple-pink spurred flowers that are held above the leaves. ‘PINK ELF’ exhibits two distinct layers of foliage due to the difference in length between basal stems and the subsequently basally branching stems. Essentially herbaceous, ‘PINK ELF’ will retain leaves when winter temperatures are above minus 10° C. Centigrade.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘PINK ELF’ was conducted in 1993 by the method of division. Division of ‘PINK ELF’ was accomplished by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, England. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘PINK ELF’ have been determined stable, fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations.